


Oasis

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, is this really my first foray into het?, yay porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t help but admire it, the shifting muscle beneath the exotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

The juxtaposition of colour and shade is a marvel to Raven, who once thought that such sheer vibrancy existed only on the scaled skin of herself, hidden beneath the trappings of pink and blonde and _normalcy_ ; sheep in wolf’s clothing. It’s more than that, of course; it’s beauty, and when she leans down to press a kiss to skin scarred and brilliant red she can’t help but admire it, the shifting muscle beneath the exotic.

“I want to worship you,” she says, voice tremulous, and Azazel laughs. He laughs, deep and low, palms a heavy weight on her hips, moving her to a rhythm both known and unknown. How they came to be thus, she isn’t quite sure, the night a haze of alcohol and adrenaline, of lust and stolen courage.

Her breath hitches. He is hot and deep inside of her, a pulsing ache, unable to discern where one ends and one begins.

He thumbs her clit, mischievous. “Nyet.”

“No?” She gasps, soaked, oversensitive.

Azazel smiles, lopsided. A deft twist of his hips has Raven crying out, blissful, orgasm spreading outward in a glorious ache, and as he catches her his hips still, expression exultant.

“Nyet,” he murmurs again, once he’s caught his breath. “It is you who is a goddess.”

If her skin flushes purple, he doesn’t mention it; only holds her close, and slumbers.


End file.
